Couleurs
by Persephone Spenser
Summary: E todas as suas cores eram dela, assim como tudo em você ::30Cookies::


DGM não me pertence. Quem sabe um dia?

* * *

**Couleurs**

_(Cores)_

**

* * *

**_Now I cry  
Just a little too much  
When I think of your touch  
And everything about you  
I feel cold  
I'm in the dark  
When our souls are apart_

_**(Natalie Imbruglia – Counting down the days)**_

_**

* * *

**_**Em branco.**

O seu cabelo é branco e ela mancha ele com fuligem quando passa as mãos sujas nele e o segura com força. E se fosse outra pessoa você odiaria que tocasse com a mão suja no seu cabelo, mas ela já sujou o seu rosto e o seu corpo e a sua mente e a sua alma. E essa coisa de sujar o branco para que ele fique cinza é _tão-extremamente-ela _que você não se importa que ela suje os seus cabelos. E depois os segure com força, depois faça carinhos de leve e depois pegue um fio _para-guardar-de-lembrança-até-o-nosso-próximo-encontro _e você quer dizer que não vai haver outro encontro porque é errado _e-eu-sou-um-exorcista-e-você-uma-Noé _só que você não consegue e deixa que ela pegue um fio de cabelo branco que ela ainda não sujou.

**

* * *

  
**

**Em preto.**

O seu uniforme é preto como os sapatos dela e como a saia dela e estão todos no chão, jogados um por cima do outro de uma maneira desordenada enquanto vocês ainda tiram as outras roupas que não são pretas e tudo em volta de vocês parece preto porque você olha o seu uniforme preto com uma cruz prateada e olha para os sapatos pretos dela e para os cabelos pretos dela e pensa que ela pintou a sua alma de preto porque isso tudo está _tão-errado-que-eu-não-consigo-consertar _e porque você não quer saber se ela não usa o seu uniforme preto e se ela é o inimigo e na verdade vocês deveriam estar lutando _por que-você-vai-ter-que-morrer-Allen-kun _e se tudo está errado e se tudo está preto e depois ela não estará lá depois e deixará os seus dias mais pretos do que eles já são.

**

* * *

  
**

**Em cinza.**

A pele dela é cinza e contrasta com a sua branca. Ela diz que gosta que você toque na pele dela, assim o seu branco pode ficar um pouco cinza também _cinza-Noé-como-ela _e você jura que vai ser a última vez. Só que sempre é a última vez. Os seus dedos correm pela pele cinza _Noé-como-você-Allen-kun _e você treme e prefere pensar que é de medo dela e do cinza e dos Noés. E não é e você sabe disso e se odeia por isso porque _Mana-te-odiaria-se-soubesse _e você pensa que é bom que ele não veja porque você sabe que não vai parar de olhar para o cinza e desejar o cinza e tocar o cinza se o cinza quiser ser tocado. E você ainda acha bom, bom do jeito errado e bom do jeito _vamos-parar-por-aqui _só que nunca pára e parece não ter fim. E a junção do seu cabelo branco com o seu uniforme preto é cinza. E a pele cinza dela brilha sob a luz da lua e é linda. _Linda-e-totalmente-errada _como tudo o que os Noés falam e pensam e sentem e fazem é. Só que mesmo assim você toca o cinza porque _nós-dois-somos-Noés-Allen-kun. _E talvez isso esteja certo.

**

* * *

  
**

**Em vermelho.**

É sangue que escorre do corpo da sua amiga. E foi ela que fez esse sangue escorrer. E a sua amiga está morta. Lenalee está morta e foi Road quem matou. Porque ela é egoísta _e-ela-não-quis-brincar-comigo-e-ser-minha-boneca _e não quer dividir você. E o sangue está manchando as suas mãos e você não tem certeza se ainda é o sangue da Lenalee ou é o seu porque você sente que está sangrando, o seu coração está sangrando. Dor, raiva, ódio, amor. Tudo ao mesmo tempo por causa dela. E ela sorri para você. E você tem mais certeza que nunca _que-ela-odeia-exorcistas-como-eu_ só que ela só matou a Lenalee por egoísmo e talvez ela ainda te ame. E ela sorri e você sorri enquanto o sangue mancha as suas mãos e os outros gritam e ela vai embora e você chora. Chora porque Lenalee está morta e porque ela foi embora e porque você sabia que deveria odiá-la quando só sente amor por ela. _E-nos-veremos-de-noite-Allen-kun. _E você chora. E o sangue escorre e todos choram. _E-isso-foi-pelo-Tykki-Allen-kun. _E o sangue escorre pelas suas mãos e escorre junto com as suas lágrimas.

**

* * *

  
**

**Em âmbar.**

Você acha que está ficando louco. Você tem certeza que está ficando louco, louco de amor, louco de ódio, louco de tudo. Porque ela é o grau máximo de perfeição e destruição ao mesmo tempo e você não entende como isso pode acontecer. E âmbar nem é uma cor. Só que os olhos dela são dessa cor então você imagina que essa cor só deve existir nos olhos dela e nos olhos dos outros Noés _e-talvez-exista-no-seu-um-dia _e tudo o que você vê é âmbar e nem tem certeza se as coisas são assim ou se é a sua cabeça que está distorcendo tudo. E a sua sanidade está indo embora junto com o seu bom-senso e com o sangue que escorreu pelas suas mãos e que você não vai ter coragem de vingar. Se fosse qualquer pessoa você vingaria, mas era ela e _ela-é-Noé-como-você-e-ela-te-ama _e você não tem coragem de matá-la. Por isso que está ficando louco, porque precisa matá-la e não consegue, não consegue, não consegue. Ela está te tirando tudo o que você tem de bom e você está deixando.

**

* * *

  
**

**Em todas as cores.**

Primeiro o branco do seu cabelo, que se confunde com o negro do seu uniforme, que está manchado com o vermelho do seu sangue. E a última coisa que você irá se lembrar é do âmbar dos olhos dela. Você não tem certeza se foi rápido ou se você sofreu, no final tudo iria ser o mesmo. E a sua consciência está deixando o seu corpo, e o vermelho está escorrendo _em você _e _de você _e ela sorri _como-no-primeiro-dia-em-que-se-conheceram _e os seus cabelos brancos estão manchados e o seu uniforme também e o âmbar sorri para você e você sorri para o âmbar. E a sua sanidade se perde. E todas as cores estão reunidas pela última vez e você sabe que errou e falhou com os outros _que-sempre-foram-meus-amigos-e-inimigos-dela _e não chora porque não tem mais forças. E o âmbar sorri. E tudo se apaga. E ela ficou - viva – com o seu coração, a sua sanidade e as suas cores.

* * *

**N/A: **Não é presente pra ninguém, mas se algum ser randômico que goste de Allen/Road quiser, é sua. Numa fic só matei a Lenalee e o Allen, como diria a Deme-chan minha sede de sangue está saciada, haha. Essa eu ia mandar pra você Téh, mas você sumiu do MSN antes de eu terminar e eu já te entreguei fics demais nesses dias, mas se você acha que merece betagem me avise. Coisas insanas podem sair da minha mente de madrugada, tenham medo de mim.

Set: Outono

Tema: 27 – Sanidade.


End file.
